


The Rise of Hades

by lilyarmstr0ng



Category: Greek Mythology
Genre: Athena - Freeform, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Greek gods, Hades - Freeform, Poseidon - Freeform, Zeus - Freeform, greek Titans - Freeform, greek goddesses, hecate - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28757829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyarmstr0ng/pseuds/lilyarmstr0ng
Summary: PENDING





	The Rise of Hades

It was just another day on Mount Olympus for the Olympians. Zeus was shining his thunderbolt, Ares was talking up battle strategies with Athena and Poseidon was making animals out of the water from his glass. Although this seems normal on Olympus, one thing was not : Hera was tending to four children, each one year older than the one before. 

The youngest, Caspian, was born on December 4, 1808. Caspian was a son of Poseidon, and had powerful capabilities with water, even at just a year old. Capabilities so powerful, that even Zeus was scared about what would happen if he fell into the wrong hands. Nobody knew much about what he was able to do yet, as Caspian was too young to tell.

The oldest, Tobias, was born on December 1, 1805. Tobias was the most loved of the bunch, reason being that his father was Zeus. The people believe that he was to be the next king after his father steps down. At just four years old, Tobias was able to control the sky. When he got angry, thunder rumbled deeply in the distance and grew louder with how annoyed he was getting. When he got sad, the sky above Olympus would start pouring rain and wouldn't stop until someone cheered Tobias up. When he was happy, the sky would be cloudless and the sun would be bright, even if it was the middle of winter. Everyone knew that one day, Tobias would do great things

The second oldest, Annabelle, was born December 2, 1806. She was the most knowledgeable of all, even her aunt Athena. Her wit came as a surprise to everybody, as everyone expected her to have the same blood-lust as her father Ares. It was clear to see that she would be the brains behind the four toddlers, as she was walking at 8 months, and holding full conversations at 12 months.

The second youngest, Aurora, was born December 3, 1807. She was the most powerful among the children, and the one everyone had to look out for. Aurora was one of the most dangerous immortals in existence. Born with the ability to control time and space itself, she was a force to be reckoned with. Almost everyone was scared of her one way or another. Athena tried to pick her up when she was a baby, she froze the goddess in time. Took them several weeks to unfreeze Athena, and that only happened because they threatened to take away Aurora's nap time when she wouldn't comply. The goddess unfroze within three seconds. Ever since then, nobody bothered to go near Aurora, so she was left in the care of Hera. Hera took care of Aurora as if she was her own.

The tale of how Aurora came to the gods is quite thrilling. It was a fine summer day on June 3, 1808, when Persephone barged into Mount Olympus holding a little bundle in her arms. She looked like she was running from something because she was out of breath and sweating profusely. And the goddesses never sweat unless it's urgent. Despite it not yet being summer solstice, the gods held an emergency council meeting to hear what Persephone had to say. In the shortest time possible, the goddess explained how the girl's name was Aurora, her birthday is December 3, 1807, and that nobody knows who her mother was, and how everyone knew who her father was. Aurora's father was Hades.

As soon as those words left the goddesses mouth, she but the little bundle of blankets at Hera's feet and made her promise to take care of Aurora. Hera agreed, but as soon as the words left her mouth, Persephone had disappeared back to the Underworld leaving a sleeping baby lying on the floor of Mount Olympus.

The funny thing is, the other three children were also dropped off at the doors of Mount Olympus with a note, explaining their name, birthday, and father. Each of the children got dropped off when they were exactly six months old, no younger, no older. No matter how hard the Olympians tried, they couldn't figure out who the mother was. For all the fathers know, they only slept with mortal women and let them raise the children on their own, as Olympus wasn't deemed for a baby. Nevertheless, the four children were brought up on Olympus, mostly by Hera and Zeus. 

Nothing much happened with the children for the first few years growing up. It was December 5, 1809, the day after Caspian's first birthday, when everything went wrong. The children were playing in the middle of the Throne Room, with each of the respective gods and goddesses sitting in their chairs. All of the adults were talking about how big the children were getting and how old they were all feeling. 

It happened so fast nobody had the chance to do anything. It went dark, and all you could hear was one another's breathing. The light came back in a blink of an eye, but something was wrong. The children weren't there, what took their place instead was a glowing red skull. The symbol of Hades.


End file.
